McLaggen y el calamar gigante también sienten
by aleejandraa
Summary: Y no es que McLaggen fuera malo en el Quidditch pero su personalidad irritante gracias al consentimiento material de sus padres y al emocional de su tío, hacían que su brillantez se viera difusa tras su matiz engreído y su sonrisa pedante. Reto ¡Dile no al bashing! del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K.

* * *

Esta historia participa del **Reto ¡Dile no al bashing!** del **Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.** Constaba en elegir un personaje que no te cayera bien o que fuera muy maltratado en el foro y escribir una historia.

* * *

McLaggen y el calamar gigante también sienten

Cormac McLaggen era el único hijo de un matrimonio que se había roto casi al tiempo de tenerlo a él, por lo tanto, pasaba su tiempo dividiéndose entre su madre y su padre que no se llevaban nada bien y competían por el amor de su hijo como si comprándole el último modelo de escoba o llevándolo de vacaciones a lugares exóticos fuera la solución para el trauma que le habían causado al pelear todo el tiempo, e ignorarlo gracias a esas mismas discusiones, desde antes de que él pudiera dar si quiera su primer paso o decir una palabra.

Sin embargo, Cormac no gustaba de pasar tiempo con ninguno de sus padres sino con su tío Tiberius quien lo llevaba a pescar cada fin de semana que él pasaba bajo la custodia de su padre que viajaba periódicamente por trabajo.

McLaggen admiraba a su tío. Era reconocido, tenía contacto con todo el mundo mágico y valoraba al pequeño Cormac ya que era su único sobrino y él no tenía hijos por la muerte de su joven y única esposa.

— Cormac, querido, ya sabes qué quieres ser cuando seas grande— preguntó Rufus Scrimgeour mientras los acompañaba a él y a su tío en una excursión por los bosques de Norfolk.

— Será un jugador de Quidditch profesional— dijo su tío muy satisfecho ante la enorme sonrisa de suficiencia su sobrino—. Es estupendo con los deportes— aseguró Tiberius ante la mirada del otro hombre.

Su tío había alimentado el ego del chico desde que este era pequeño para así subsanar los problemas familiares que lo acechaban desde niño y eso había hecho que Cormac se creyera realmente cada palabra que su tío le decía.

Y no es que McLaggen fuera malo en el Quidditch pero su personalidad irritante gracias al consentimiento material de sus padres y al emocional de su tío, hacían que su brillantez se viera difusa tras su matiz engreído y su sonrisa pedante.

Cormac McLaggen salió de su castigo con Snape refunfuñando. Nada de su sonrisa pedante había en su rostro crispado por la molestia que le producían los comentarios de su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Él debería estar practicando Quidditch o haciendo algo productivo aseveraba cada vez que hablaba con sus compañeros del castigo.

No había nada que le gustara menos que tener que pasar tiempo en las mazmorras limpiando calderos de forma muggle. Sí, le gustaba menos que haber perdido su puesto de guardián frente a la cabeza de zanahoria, Ronald Weasley.

Todavía estaba ofendido porque Potter no le había dado un lugar en el equipo pero sabía que tendría al Elegido a sus pies en cuanto al perdedor de su mejor amigo le pasara algo y eso lo consolaba un poco ya que con la torpeza del insulso de Weasley no tardaría demasiado en ser trasladado a la enfermería.

McLaggen se apresuró hacia los jardines del castillo y decidió sentarse junto al lago a observar al calamar gigante, un ritual que había adquirido desde su primer año cuando las cosas no le salían como quería.

Vio al bicho mecer el agua y deseó no tener más preocupaciones que conseguir comida e hibernar durante los crudos inviernos.

Se relajó momentáneamente hasta que distinguió el crujir del césped, indicándole que alguien se acercaba.

— Por la mañana vi a Weasley ser trasladado a la enfermería— comentó la voz de uno de sus amigos mientras lo miraba desde lejos.

Las palabras sonaron como música para sus oídos y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de agradecerle a su amigo por las buenas nuevas o de ver como el calamar gigante levantaba una de sus tantas extremidades como festejando su victoria.

Debía ser su día de suerte pues Ronald estaba en la enfermería y Potter estaba con él, según lo que había agregado su amigo quien lo acompañaba en su extasiada carrera hacia el castillo, así que tendría tiempo para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor y esperarlo para asegurarse de ser el guardián en el próximo partido.

Tal vez, hoy tendría algo que festejar cuando volviera a bajar al lago para mirar al calamar gigante. Porque él único que lo comprendía era el monstruo del lago y esta vez quería compartir con su extraña compañía algo que no fuera una derrota.


End file.
